An Angel's Blessing
by Clear Blue
Summary: This story happened after the events of IkePit. Ike and Pit had a son called Pike. One day, Zelda came to visit Ike and their son, Pike. Zelda noticed Pit wasn't here, she asked Ike where he is but Ike didn't answer. What could have happened to Pit?


Yay! Fourth Fan-fic and I'm not a good title namer... (Once, I post this fic. People will keep asking 'I thought you don't like yaoi, why did you make this fic?' Well...Yes, I don't like yaoi but this story only has slight yaoi in it.)

**Disclaimer: I only own this story but not the characters in it, Nintendo does.**

"An Angel's Blessing"

"Ding dong! Ding dong!"

"Coming!" As the mercenary was walking towards the door, with an infant in his arms.

"Oh, Hi Zelda!" Ike said.

"Hey Ike! I came to visit you." Zelda said as she smiles at the mercenary.

"I see..." As he let the princess go into his house.

"So, this is Pike." As she looked at the sleeping infant in Ike's arms. Ike nods as a response.

"He's adorable, looks just like you." Zelda said as she placed a finger on his small, soft hand.

"Thank you..." Ike said blushing a bit.

They both went silent for a moment...Until, the kettle was boiling, a loud whistle came from it.

"Ah! I almost forgot, I made some tea. Please if you don't mind, can you take care of him for a moment?" Ike said as he was in a hurry.

Before she could even respond, Ike quickly put the baby onto the sofa and ran to the kitchen, leaving Zelda sitting on the sofa.

Zelda looked at Pike, patting his little head and examining every little inch of his face. His soft, spiky cerulean blue hair, pale white skin and pure white wings. Zelda looked at him and wanting to touch his face but, she thought it would wake him up. But, she couldn't help it. She had to touch it anyways. His skin was soft and smooth. Suddenly, Pike woke up from his sleep. His brilliant blue eyes peered open as he saw a woman before him, he had never seen her before. Zelda was quite surprised after seeing his eyes sparkle against the light. Pike looked at Zelda as his little limbs were waving in the air.

"Mmmm..." It was the first response that Zelda heard from Pike, his little hands were reaching out to her. As he looked like he wanted something.

"He looks like he wants something..." Zelda thought.

At first, Zelda didn't know what he wanted until...

"Mmmm...Eeeh..." Zelda saw tears forming from his eyes. Zelda didn't him to cry so she picked him up and put him near her chest. Pike snuggled close to her chest, he felt warm.

"So, this is what he wanted...He looks so cute when he sleeps." Zelda thought as she hugged the little angel in her arms.

"Zelda...I-Huh?" As Ike was holding a cup of tea for her. He saw Zelda holding Pike in her arms humming 'Zelda's Lullaby' for him.

"Shh...He's sleeping." As she looked at the little baby sleeping calmly in her arms.

Ike put the cup of tea on the table and slowly walked to her side. As it looked like a mother and a father looking at their newly born child.

"Ike...Where's Pit?" Zelda asked as she put Pike back in the cradle.

"Pit..." Ike said as he stood still. His eyes were wide open, her question hit him like a ton of bricks.

_~Flashback~_

_"I'm sorry, Ike. But my duty is to serve and obey my goddess..." Pit said as he looked back at Ike.  
_

_"Pit! Don't go! I need you!" As Ike's tears ran down from his face, hoping that Pit will come back.  
_

_"Take care of Pike for me, I miss you...Goodbye, Ike..." As Pit left with Goddess Palutena, they rose higher and higher, the light became blinding. Ike covered his eyes to block the light._

_"Pit!!!" As he yelled one last time, hoping Pit will come back to him. Since the light was so bright, it scared Pike. He started to cry very loudly._

___________  
_

"Ike! Ike! Are you alright?" Zelda said in a worried tone.

"Pit..." Ike said as he kneeled to the ground as tears kept falling from his face.

"Ike, what's wrong?" Zelda said as she was trying to wake him up.

"Pit...He's..." Before he could finish that sentence, he cried. Zelda kneeled down and hugged him, trying to calm him down.

"Don't cry...It's okay..." Zelda said as she rubbed his back softly. A while later, his crying stopped.

"It's getting late...I must go." As Zelda started to leave, something grabbed her hand.

"It's not safe for you to go out. Stay here." Ike grabbed her hand, not letting her go.

"Ike..." As she turned around to look at the mercenary.

"I need...someone to comfort me for the night. Please...stay." Ike said as he was begging for her to stay at his house.

"Very well...I'll stay." Zelda said as she smiled at him.

"Thank you..." Ike said as he smiled back.

During the night, Ike and Zelda had to sleep on the same bed since there was only one. Ike didn't really mind sleeping with a woman anyways.

"Good night..." Zelda said.

"Good night..." Ike said as they both turned off the lights.

_~In his thoughts~_

_"Ike...Ike...Ike!" _

_"Pit?"_

_"Ike!"_

_"Pit! PIT!!!" _As Ike yelled from his sleep.

"Ike?...Ike! What happened? I heard you yelling in your sleep." As she quickly woke up from her sleep and turned on the lights to look at the mercenary.

"I...heard Pit's voice in my sleep..." As Ike rubbed his head.

"I'll go get a glass of warm milk, just to help you sleep." Zelda said as she got out from the bed.

"Thanks." Ike said.

"No problem." Zelda said.

After getting the glass of warm milk....

"So, tell me what happened to you and Pit?" As she sat next to him.

"Very well, It started...like a month ago..." As Ike's memories flow back to his mind.

_~Flashback (again)~_

_As Ike and Pit were_ _living happily together until Goddess Palutena came to them..._

_"Goddess Pautena, I'm glad to see you here." Pit said in a happy tone.  
_

_"I'm glad to see you too, Pit." Palutena said as she smiled at him.  
_

_"My Goddess, what brings you here?" As he asked her goddess in curiosity.  
_

_"Pit, we need you to come back!" She said in a worried tone. "Medusa has returned with a stronger army of monsters. Without you, no one will give out orders to my soliders...and also...out of the many angels. You are one of the best angels I've known. So, I wish you could came back with us." Palutena said as she put her hands on his shoulders._

_"Very well, I'll come back with-" Before Pit could finish...  
_

_"Wait! You can't leave us here! What about Pike?" Ike said as he was holding their sleeping child in his arms.  
_

_"Pike..." Pit thought for a moment, then..."My Goddess, can I take my family with me?" Pit asked._

_"You can't take them with you." Palutena said in a commanding voice._

_"__Why?" Pit asked._

_"Because, Pit, if you do they'll die..." Palutena said._

_"Die?" Pit said in a shocked tone._

_"Yes, because Ike is human. If he goes to Angel Land, he'll be ten years older than before...Soon, he'll die. Pike, on the other hand, he's too young to fight. I'm sorry, Pit." Palutena said._

_"Pit..." Ike said as he tugged his arm, hoping he would stay.  
_

_"And what if I stay?" Pit asked._

_"If you stay, then Angel World will be overwhelmed by darkness and everyone shall suffer...Pit, you must come. Before it's too late..." Palutena said.  
_

_"I'll go with you..." Pit said._

_"Pit...Don't go...please." Ike said as tears started to form in his eyes._

_"But if you go, I fear you'll never come back..." Palutena said._

_"...It doesn't matter, I'll go..." Pit said._

_"Pit..." Ike said.  
_

_"I'm sorry, Ike. But my duty is to serve and obey my goddess...Let's go." Pit said as he looked back at Ike.  
_

_"Pit! Don't go! I need you!" As Ike's tears ran down from his face, hoping that Pit will come back.  
_

_"Take care of Pike for me, I'll miss you...Goodbye, Ike..." As Pit left with Goddess Palutena, they rose higher and higher, the light became blinding. Ike covered his eyes to block the light._

_"Pit!!!" As he yelled one last time, hoping Pit will come back to him._

___________  
_

"So, that's what happened...I'm so sorry." Zelda said as she listened to the whole story.

"It's alright..." Ike said in a calm voice.

"Then...How are you going to take care of him? You're inexperienced..." Zelda said as she is worried that Ike able to take care of him.

"I have my ways..." Ike said.

They both went silent for a moment.

"...Ike?" Zelda asked.

"Hmm...?" As he was looking at her .

"I..." Before she could even finish, they heard Pike crying.

"I'll take care of that." As Zelda got out of the bed.

As she ran to the little cradle, she picked up Pike.

"Looks like you can't sleep too..." Zelda said as she held up Pike in her arms.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love most but don't worry, I'll take care of you..." Zelda whispered to him and she kissed Pike on the forehead, putting him back in the cradle.

Upon hearing that, his eyes widened.

"You will?" Ike asked.

"Of course, I will. But, I'm worried..." Zelda said.

"About what?"

"About you...I worried that you might have feelings for Pit."

After he heard her said it, he let out a laugh.

"Zelda, Pike is created by Pit's Goddess. Although I may love Pit, the truth is..." Ike said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Zelda was unsure what he was going to do until he hugged her.

"Thank you...for taking care of us." Ike said.

"There's no need to say thank you...But what about Pit?" Zelda said as she hugged him back.

"Pit maybe gone and I know I wouldn't forget him. But, I have to forget to past and look through the future. It's time for me to move on."

"Ike..." As she started to blush.

"Zelda..." So was him.

They leaned closer for a kiss, his warm lips fits with her soft ones.

__________

_Somewhere..._

"Ike is going to be okay, isn't he?" Pit said as he was looking at the sky wondering about him.

"I'm sure he is going to be alright, Pit. You just have to believe he is." Palutena said as he looked at her.

"When this war is over, I'll return...Ike, wait for me..." Pit said.

But nobody knows when this war will last...They'll just have to wait.

* * *

Snake! Give me your box! *grabs Snake's box and hides in it again to avoid those IkePit fangirls.*


End file.
